


Caught in the Act

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [26]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Despite sleeping together for years since the Berlin Wall went up, Ivan and Gilbert are still too stubborn to realize that the feeling they have is a little thing called "love."





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> ##  _As he approached the study, he heard some faint noise. Getting closer the distant sounds became clearer and very familiar; he recognized the soft grunts of pleasure and it made him blush. He stopped outside the door that was left open by just an inch or two and peeked inside._
> 
> ** [Posted: July 16, 2019.] **
> 
> I love writing Gilbert getting caught masturbating, so I was very pleased with getting this request. Although I got _very_ carried away with it and it's not just some smut fic now oops
> 
> Set in Moscow after Prussia's dissolution. I wrote their relationship a bit differently than I usually do. Instead of them being in an official relationship, it's more like they work and live together after Prussia's dissolution. They have a sexual relationship that developed out of stress back when Gilbert was living with him during the Berlin Wall period. They love each other, especially Ivan who is rather possessive over Gilbert, but have not admitted it to each other or themselves, and just turn to each other for comfort in a sort of "co-workers with benefits" sort of relationship.
> 
> **Content warning(s): Masturbation. Sex toys. Voyeurism. Anal fingering. Anal sex. Profanity. Romance.**

It was a long trip — longer than usual, and Ivan was exhausted. The trip to America for a series of meetings was long and grueling, and having to hear that man speak at a raised volume for hours gave him a headache. As much as he disliked how cold his home was, he was glad to be back in Moscow where things were quiet. Everyone had left his home and returned to their own countries, but there was one person still there. 

Gilbert had come back to him after everything that happened, and he couldn't wait to get back to him. Two weeks was a long time to not feel Gilbert's embrace, and they had a strict policy of not texting each other sexual messages when they were separated; partly because they didn't want their odd relationship to be found out, but also because it made the anticipation stronger and when they reunited it was always more exciting.

Ivan unlocked the front door and immediately felt the warmth of his home wash over him. He ascended the staircase and went down the hall to his bedroom, opened the door and stepped into the dark. He flipped on the light and made his way to the bed, then dropped his suitcase on the floor, removed his long coat and his suit jacket, and loosened his tie. Now it was time to find Gilbert. If he wasn't in Ivan's room, he would either be in the study or his bedroom. First, Ivan checked Gilbert's room. Stepping inside he saw nothing in the darkness, and there was no one in the bed so he figured the study was where Gilbert would be at.

As he approached the study, he heard some faint noise. Getting closer the distant sounds became clearer and very familiar; he recognized the soft grunts of pleasure and it made him blush. He stopped outside the door that was left open by just an inch or two and peeked inside. On the far side of the room, against the outside wall, there was a long sofa of red cushions that sat beneath a wide, tall window. Under that window, lit almost gracefully by the glow of the setting sun filtering in through the open curtains, was Gilbert, completely naked and pleasuring himself with a rather large toy. His skin was shining with a layer of sweat, one hand explored his own body and stroked across his shaven groin, his little moans and gasps slipped through his pink lips every time he thrust the toy inside of himself, and each time he tried to push it deeper. His free hand lifted from his groin, fingers shakily grasping for something before finally finding a small object, pink and oval-shaped, that he then pressed to the underside of his cock just beneath the head where those sensitive nerves were. Ivan then heard a faint vibrating sound and grinned as Gilbert writhed when the vibrator started. Watching Gilbert pleasure himself on the couch in the study was a beautiful and arousing sight; it was so open — not public, but just more adventurous than his bedroom. He didn't have anywhere to hide if he got caught.

"Aah ah— I-Ivan..." Gilbert muttered and spread his legs wider. Hearing Gilbert moan his name while alone was also arousing but it made his heart pound and flutter. When they slept together it was obvious why Gilbert would call out his name, but he was alone and touching himself to the mere thought of Ivan now. That fact was almost too much for Ivan, and for the first time, he was thankful that everyone else had left him and only Gilbert lived with him now. 

The man was flexible and could put his thighs flat with his torso, but he was sitting up against the back of the couch, one leg spread wide and off to the side while one arm was looped behind his knee and holding his other leg up high, with his pelvis angled forward, his shaven groin on perfect display. Ivan wanted to walk in and surprise him, but this was the first time he's ever caught Gilbert masturbating and he wanted to see it. He watched as Gilbert held the tiny vibrator against his cock, his other hand was straight down between his thighs and continued to thrust the dildo in and out in long, slow thrusts. His cute voice would grunt and gasp every few seconds and fill the area with his sound. It was torture to just stand and watch when Ivan wanted to rush in and touch Gilbert himself. It'd been two whole weeks without seeing him or hearing his voice, only his words through text, but he wanted to wait, even if he was starting to tent in his dress pants.

A few minutes went by as Gilbert continued the same movements, occasionally shifting his legs and hips to readjust himself or jolt when he felt overly sensitive, but he was rather quiet now compared to before, only making soft moans in the back of his throat as he bit his lip. The type of pleasure that was slow and built up over time to an intense orgasm. Eventually, his voice squeaked out and he sucked in his breath and held it. He clasped his hand around his cock, pressing the vibrator to his sensitive skin with more force, and rolled his head to the side with a sexually exhausted expression painting his face. Pale long legs spread wide, his hand let go of the dildo and let it just stick out of him since it was wedged so deep, and his fingers gripped at the back of his thigh desperately. Everything suddenly peaked and orgasm hit him, his hips jolted up, legs twitched and his toes curled as a broken, almost sob-like, groan of long-awaited release finally hit him. Ivan watched as Gilbert panted, stomach and chest heaving heavily, not moving from his position as he relaxed, one hand rested on his stomach. Ivan decided that it was time and he pushed open the door. 

"I-Ivan!?" Gilbert squeaked and jolted up into a sitting position and slammed his legs shut right, but forgot that the dildo was still in him and it pushed deep against his prostate. He grunted and tried to hold in his voice. 

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt," Ivan stepped further in and then leaned against the desk just a few feet from the sofa. 

"You're home early..." Gilbert grumbled and tried to cover his body as best he could with his hands — _Cute_ , Ivan thought, but a futile attempt. He then froze up and looked at Ivan. "Wait, you...didn't want to interrupt? How long were you out there!?" 

"A few minutes." Ivan moved from the desk and sat next to Gilbert. The closeness made Gilbert shift and the dildo pushed on his prostate and he grunted. Ivan smiled and suddenly lifted Gilbert's leg, pushed him so he was sideways on the couch, leg lifted against the back of the couch with the other one hanging off the side, and slipped between those pale thighs. As Gilbert leaned back onto his elbows, the toy inside shifted and he gasped out. Ivan glanced down and saw the end of the toy; his free hand reached down to grab it, and Gilbert gasped again and whimpered.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Gilbert covered his mouth with his hand as Ivan curiously twisted the toy just enough to make Gilbert inhale sharply. 

"This one's new. I don't remember you having one this big." Ivan pushed down on the end and made it press against that spot inside. Gilbert sucked in his breath and Ivan watched him wiggle.

"You were gone for two weeks..." Gilbert grumbled.

"I see." Ivan looked back to the toy; it was fairly large, he saw how long it was but it also had girth, maybe even wider than Ivan himself. As he pushed it around he saw an excessive amount of lube dripping from around the toy, which made his cheeks burn. He also noticed a little switch on it. "This one vibrates as well?" His finger grazed over the switch.

"Wait, I just— Don't, Ivan—" Gilbert reached down and grabbed Ivan's wrist. 

"It's been two weeks, I had no idea you were here doing lewd things do yourself, saying my name like that." Gilbert blushed dark and looked away. Ivan moved forward and gently rested his body down on Gilbert's. "I missed you." Gilbert touched Ivan's hair and he felt his stomach twist with arousal when he felt Ivan's erection pressing against his groin.

"So, how did the meeting go?" Gilbert asked and draped his other arm over Ivan's shoulder. Ivan nuzzled against his sweaty chest.

"Terrible. Alfred ranted a lot and very loud as always. Ludwig interrogated me about where you were, why I didn't bring you. He didn't believe me that you were sick."

"Aah, so that's why he called me," Gilbert commented. 

"Sorry," Ivan apologized and Gilbert pet his hair.

"It's fine, I told him I was sick anyway."

"So you got better, and bought a new toy to replace me," Ivan spoke with a somewhat sad tone.

"What!?" Gilbert blushed but he pushed up on Ivan. "What are you talking about?" Ivan reached down and grabbed the toy and pulled it out an inch or so, causing Gilbert to inhale and gasp. Ivan sat up to see Gilbert's face.

"It's bigger than me." Ivan pulled it out more and Gilbert moaned as he tilted his head back.

"A-Are you jealous of a— _Aah_ —!" The toy pushed in a bit. "Of a f-fucking toy?" He panted out and gripped at Ivan's arms. Ivan didn't answer and just looked down over Gilbert's body as he gently thrust the toy in and out only a few inches. Gilbert saw those narrow lavender eyes on him; he didn't look angry, just incredibly sad. 

He _was_ jealous. Ivan did not handle jealousy well. Didn't like feeling replaced, especially when it came to Gilbert. Something as stupid as a sex toy caused him to feel like the one person he wanted was replacing him.

"You—You idiot— _Aah_ —!" His body jolted as Ivan slowly pushed the toy against his prostate. "I... I wasn't replacing you..." he panted out and gripped tighter on Ivan's arms.

"Then why?" Ivan was all but pleading. He knew he was being unreasonable and a bit cruel, he knew a toy couldn't replace what he gave Gilbert, but he let it get to him. Maybe because it had been two weeks without Gilbert next to him.

"It— F-Fuck, Ivan—" Gilbert growled and grunted. "It's the fucking same size as you!" he shouted and then covered his face with his forearm. Ivan's expression softened and he stopped what he was doing. 

"What?" 

"It's...about the same size..."

"Of my...?" 

"Mmhn..." Gilbert groaned out the embarrassing affirmation and couldn't look at Ivan because of it. He didn't need to see Ivan's little grin or his expression of smug realization as he figured out what he did.

"You missed me that much?" Ivan asked and slid his hands up Gilbert's sides. "That you'd buy something that is a similar size?"

"Shut up," Gilbert retorted. His face showed how shy and embarrassed he was, despite that signature annoyed tone in his voice. Ivan knew he wasn't really upset though, just shy.

"Two weeks was too long for you, hm? Next time I'll take you with me." Ivan leaned down, pulled Gilbert's arm away from his face, and kissed his cheek. Gilbert grunted but didn't resist the sweet peck. Ivan put his lips beside his ear and whispered, "Want to?"

"It's been two weeks, what do you think?" Gilbert asked rhetorically. Ivan chuckled and slipped his hands up Gilbert's chest. His nipples were small and pink and both were so tight with arousal already, but that didn't stop Ivan from pushing a finger against one before pinching it. Gilbert gasped out a little _ah!_ and Ivan smiled happily as his cheeks went pink.

"So cute. I've missed your voice." Ivan rocked his hips against Gilbert's before reaching down and slowly pulling the toy out. He made a show of it and made sure that Gilbert felt every millimeter of it exit him. Gilbert could feel his skin pulling, his body becoming empty, and whimpered softly as he did. After Ivan dropped the toy off to the side, he prodded his fingers at Gilbert's hole. "You should be stretched enough, right? You're so wet it should be okay for me to enter." Two fingers slipped in easily and spread him with no resistance. Gilbert groaned, feeling heat pulse through his entire body. He saw Ivan undo his pants and pull his erection free.

"Wait a second." Gilbert reached forward and pushed his hand on Ivan's chest. "Put some on yourself."

"Really? You think you need it?" Ivan asked, blinking his eyes cutely. Gilbert rested his body back against the red cushions, avoiding eye-contact.

"It feels better with more..." he explained shyly. Ivan's eyes lit up and he quickly scanned the room for the lube. He found it on the floor beside the sofa and squeezed the tube over his cock. He smeared a gratuitous amount of lube onto himself, before shoving the tip of the tube inside of Gilbert, much to Gilbert's surprise, and emptied the rest inside of him.

"There, now it'll feel really good." Ivan smiled proudly as he watched the lube ooze out. Gilbert pressed his fingers against his hole to keep it from leaking.

"Jerk..." Gilbert grumbled at him. "Now I have to buy more..." Ivan kissed his annoyed pout, pulled his hand away, and aligned himself to Gilbert's hole.

"Buy more from where you bought your other toys," Ivan teased him and slowly pushed his cock into Gilbert's body. The slick, wet warmth took him so easily right down to the hilt and he felt Gilbert pulse around him. Both of them moaned and grunted as two weeks of waiting finally came to an end. 

"Be quiet," Gilbert jabbed. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's shoulders and pulled him down so that he could hide his embarrassed expression in Ivan's neck. Despite Ivan's jealousy, nothing could compare to the real thing — to the weight and strength behind Ivan's movements that somehow always felt gentle even when he was being smothered by him. Ivan rested his chin on top of Gilbert's head and he closed his eyes in bliss.

"You feel so good, Gilbie. I've missed you so much." Ivan slumped down on top of Gilbert and breathed out heavily. Gilbert laughed.

"You were so used to doing this every night, go two weeks without it and you can barely keep yourself together." Gilbert kissed Ivan's neck.

"I didn't cheat with toys like _someone_ ," Ivan grumbled and Gilbert rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Should have brought me with you then; would have solved both our problems."

"I wanted to, but you were sick and I didn't want you to feel—" Ivan grunted and squeezed his eyes tight as Gilbert clenched his insides around his cock. Ivan panted heavily and looked at Gilbert, who was blushing and breathing heavily as well from his actions. "Why did you do that...?"

"Why do you think?" Gilbert grit his teeth in annoyance. Ivan took a few seconds to understand and then he smiled.

"Ah, right. You're an impatient one, I forgot—"

"Shut up!" Gilbert growled in irritated embarrassment and tried to squirm away but there was nowhere to hide.

"You're normally shy but you don't like waiting when you really want it," Ivan kissed his cheek and pulled out slowly, and then thrust back in. Gilbert immediately tightened his arms around Ivan's shoulders and his fingers gripped at his skin desperately. Ivan closed his eyes and felt himself blush. _'Gilbert...'_

There was something about the way Gilbert clung to him when they had sex that made Ivan feel so loved, even if it wasn't actually. Gilbert had to know what he was doing to him, though, right? How he messed up his mind and heart? Maybe Ivan was thinking too deeply about their relationship. It was just sex and it always had been ever since 1962 after the Wall went up. They'd have sex and then not discuss it at all afterward. Even to that very moment they never once talked about what they were doing. Most of the time they didn't even discuss it beforehand; they'd just go to each other and start with small touches that indicated what they wanted, and then they would. Ivan wanted Gilbert more than anyone or anything, wanted to keep him to himself in a possessive way that he was aware wasn't exactly good. As long as he had this one part of Gilbert all to himself, he was happy. He wasn't sure if it was love or not; he'd never been in love before.

Gilbert hated how much he craved Ivan — not because he disliked the sex, but because he felt weakened by the emotions he felt when around him; Ivan had a way of making him feel submissive and he both liked and hated it. He didn't know how to feel about it, considering their entire history. Now, he only lasted one night before he had to find a way to satisfy himself alone; Ivan so easily got Gilbert to his orgasms that it was a pain without him. He knew just how to move, how to talk, how to hold him. It'd been so many years but he still remembered the first time they had sex. Gilbert was a virgin, it was a few months after the Wall was built, and it wasn't the most ideal first time. No love, hasty preparation, no foreplay; just straight to the point and quick. At the time, that was fine. Neither of them wanted or needed anything else except for relief; a bit of respite during a hectic time. Eventually, it became an almost nightly ritual, and it meant something different for both of them as time when on. Now Gilbert wanted more from Ivan than just carnal relief but he didn't understand it or why. He didn't know what the annoying feeling in his chest was, or why he got so shy still, why butterflies still burst in his stomach whenever they got intimate, or when Ivan smiled at him.

They truly were both idiots. They knew so much about each other from sleeping together but didn't understand their feelings, were too stubborn to admit it, and didn't see just how much they cared about each other.

Soon Ivan was thrusting deep with a fluid rhythm that left Gilbert gasping and grunting repeatedly in his ear. Ivan groaned against Gilbert's neck and kissed there to focus on not making noise from how good he was feeling. Gilbert was right about the lube; everything felt so warm and wet and he slipped in and out so easily. He looped his arms under Gilbert's legs and pinned him down, holding his wrists to the cushions as well so he couldn't escape or try to hide his face. Ivan kissed him then — Gilbert was making so much noise that it was easy to slip his tongue between his parted lips and rub their tongues together. The position smothered Gilbert and between Ivan pounding into him and his mouth occupying his, he was finding it hard to breathe and keep up with him.

Ivan felt his groin tighten as orgasm neared. He angled his hips differently and went as deeply as he could, hitting that sweet spot within Gilbert each time he moved. The sounds of the lube squishing as he pulled in and out made both of them moan, Gilbert kept squeezing around him more and more like he just couldn't control his body, and Ivan went back to sucking on his neck. A red mark developed and he kissed it lovingly, despite Gilbert always complaining about leaving marks on him. Ivan sped up his hips, and then he let out a strangled, shaky moan as he went completely still and let his entire weight settle down on Gilbert as he came inside of him. Gilbert felt it begin to trickle out of him when Ivan shifted a bit; it was so warm as it slid down the curve of his butt. For a brief, embarrassing moment he worried about how it might stain the red fabric cushions, but he didn't care much once Ivan pulled out of him completely.

"Let's take care of you now," Ivan cooed far too cutely and picked up the small oval vibrator that Gilbert had used earlier. He pressed the button and felt the surprisingly powerful vibration against his hand; he could see why Gilbert liked it. Gilbert watched him like a hawk, eyes shining and waiting in anticipation for Ivan's next moves. Slowly, he teased Gilbert by dragging the vibrator along his leg to his thigh. He skipped passed his cock and circled it around on his shaven groin, and Gilbert lolled his head to the side and whined wantonly for Ivan, and Ivan knew how much power he held over him. He truly wanted to pleasure Gilbert, so he slid the vibrator from Gilbert's groin to his shaft, it twitched excitedly, and Ivan slowly moved the toy along his length until he reached the tip. Meanwhile, Gilbert was rolling his head around helplessly as the vibrations sent little sparks through his body. Ivan moved the toy to different spots around the tip of Gilbert's cock to try to find a spot that lit Gilbert's nerves up more than the rest. When he found it, Gilbert's hips jolted violently, he bit his lip hard and groaned in pleasure. If Ivan hadn't seen that face hundreds of times, he would think Gilbert was in pain by the way he had his eyes squeezed shut and how his white brows were practically furrowed into one, but he rode that line between pain and pleasure a lot. They both did. 

"Fuck," the first one came out in a hiss between clenched teeth. "Fuck— Fuck fuck, Iva—! _Aah_ —! I'm—!" Gilbert choked and broke off into a series of whiny moans and gasps before his body seized up, legs twitched and he came again. His body shuttered until it wore off, but Ivan still held the vibrator to his cock and the sensitivity kicked in within seconds. Pale legs kicked and his body thrashed around from the overstimulation. "Ivan! S-Stop! Take it off!" he pleaded and dug his nails into Ivan's arms. Ivan complied and pulled it away, and Gilbert's body unraveled and went limp on the couch.

"Sorry, did that hurt? I've never used one of these before..." Ivan spoke with concern. Gilbert defiantly rolled onto his side and curled his legs to his chest.

"Yes it hurt. You know it gets sensitive after— _you know!"_ Gilbert shouted with cheeks and ears deep red and turned his face inward to the cushion as if to hide. He felt extremely embarrassed about how loud he was, how he begged for Ivan to finish him. It was shameful, or at least he thought so. The powerful former military country, begging for an orgasm. What would people think if they found out? His thoughts were interrupted when Ivan sat beside him and gently pet his hair.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better next time." Ivan touched Gilbert's hair for a few more seconds before he stood up, straightened his clothing out, and turned away. "I'll let you rest now. I'll be in my—" Before he could finish he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Gilbert had grabbed onto the fabric with just his thumb and pointer finger and was looking up at Ivan with a shy and worried expression. 

"Stay," was all Gilbert said. He didn't break eye-contact this time, despite it being extremely awkward and he felt weird for saying it. Ivan felt it too. Never before in all the years they'd slept together had Gilbert ever asked him to stay afterward. Ivan smiled endearingly and sat back down, but at Gilbert's head instead. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, laid it over the other's naked body, and ran his fingers through Gilbert's white sex-tossed hair. Gilbert moaned quietly in contentment and nuzzled against Ivan's thigh.

"So, tell me more about the meeting," Gilbert inquired. Ivan froze for a moment as his heart skipped a beat. Gilbert never wanted to talk afterward, never wanted to stay. The tone in his voice, he could tell, was giving Ivan permission to stay with him and talk instead of leaving like they always did. It felt different than any other time they had sex. It felt...romantic.

"Sure," Ivan said with a soft, happy smile, and then told him all about the past two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little carried away with this one-shot but it kinda became one I really enjoyed writing.
> 
>  **Author's notes/thoughts:**  
>  -I recently rediscovered the old Lovepotion.9 RusPru doujins and I took some inspiration from those as I wrote this.  
> -As much as I love pure love and sex with these two, I love the idea of them sleeping together to relieve stress and not out of love. At first, anyway. A relationship that is purely physical and they're not even really that close of friends, they just know each other's body really well.  
> -They fucking love each other okay.  
> -Here we see several of my headcanons; Gilbert shaves his pubic hair, he's really flexible, and he has tiny pink perky nips.  
> -Gilbert excessively swearing when he feels good is pretty cute.  
> -I posted my height/weight headcanons for Ivan and Gilbert [over here](https://prubun.tumblr.com/post/186311188000/) if anyone's interested.
> 
> —
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Remember to leave a comment and share if you enjoyed! Thank you! 💕
> 
>  **My socials:**  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/prubun0) (I'm most active here)  
> [Tumblr](https://prubun.tumblr.com/) (mostly fic updates)  
> [Carrd](https://prubun.carrd.co/) (other links)  
> [Come join this awesome Hetalia Discord!](https://discord.gg/ZarwHPU)


End file.
